


Hope Chest

by lovingdefiance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Double-Ended Dildo, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingdefiance/pseuds/lovingdefiance
Summary: “It’s actually super fun, right? And to think, that’s just the first thing I’m introducing from my hope chest of evil. Just wait for what comesnext,” Oma mumbled, his neutral expression giving way to a broadening smirk. “All the stuff I’ve been saving up, just waiting for the day…”Oma reveals a special possession he's been waiting for a chance to use.





	Hope Chest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyacinthium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/gifts).



> A special birthday request from Hyacinthium ♥ For readers in general, please be aware that this one is completely smut, it's a genuine PWP.
> 
> Also, it's an old tradition to keep [hope chests](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hope_chest) full of stuff in preparation for marriage, so the title is a joke - like, Oma's been saving up this kind of stuff instead. I thought "Pretty solid joke!" and then realized it's extremely regional.

“The thing about these double-ended dildos is that they’d be totes intimidating for anyone _else_!” Oma said from his comfortable perch, curled up naked in the nest of pillows on the bed. With one casual hand he held up the toy and jiggled it. The slim purple shaft wiggled in his hand, the rubbery material dense in its motion, capped on each end with slightly thicker, oval bulbs of rubber. “Just not me. As the supreme leader of evil, there’s nothing I can’t take!”

“Wait, how exactly does _this_ relate to being the supreme leader of evil!?” Saihara, sitting across from him, stared at the length of it. “Well, it is a little big.” It wasn’t thick, Saihara thought, but it was substantial - long and deep violet, solid, and the thought of the shaft piercing him was enough to bring a nervous flush to his cheeks.

“Yeah, that’s how it relates, it's scary. Anyone but me would be intimidated. Of course you are, right?” Oma smiled and reached down between his own thighs with his free hand, lazily stroking his cock until it stood out hard from the nest of curls at its base. “But look, I'm not scared. So I’ll go first and show Saihara-chan there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“Um, wait, that actually means I have to do the hard part.” Saihara, fascinated as he was by the sight of Oma casually touching himself, blanched at the idea of coordinating the scene. “It’s easier to be the first one, isn’t it? Is this...are you lying so I have to do the work?”

“Nishishi…” Oma lay back on the cushions piled behind him, reaching between a couple of them to produce a bottle as he set the toy aside. “It’s a little bit flexible, it isn’t thaaaat tough. I bet the Ultimate Detective can puzzle it out for us both, y’know?” He lubed his fingers up and reached down to slowly press one into himself. “I’ll...ah...I’ll really be counting on you.”

Saihara stared at his delicate hand working between his legs in small thrusts, one elegant finger sinking into his hole up to the knuckle, his cock lying firm and darkly flushed against his thigh. Oma smiled at him, watching through half-lidded eyes with the clear intention of putting on a show. “Hey Saihara-chan, you wanna forget this thing and just do me yourself?” he offered.

“Um…” Saihara glanced at the deep purple arc of the toy, nestled beside Oma and oddly nonthreatening against the pillows, then looked at the second long finger of Oma’s pretty hand working its way in alongside the first as he lazily thrust into himself. “I want...um…”

“C’mon, try words this time.” Oma said, his faint smile broadening into something teasing. A faint blush had appeared high on his cheekbones, a hazy look growing in his eyes as he prepared himself. His body nestled in the pillows, long legs parted, milk-white and limned with hints of lean muscle.

“I want to…” He covered his mouth with one hand as though hiding his lips would conceal the words coming out of his mouth. “I want to see it inside you.”

“Ooh, Saihara-chan wants to watch me _taking it_!?” he crowed triumphantly. Saihara flinched at the volume. “Wow, that’s great luck, ‘cause that’s what we’re here for! You wanna stuff it in me?”

“Um…” He shook his head, feeling the heat rise to his face. “But maybe another time.”

“You wanna watch me do it to myself this time, huh?”

“Y-yes,” he confirmed, looking at the bulbs at the ends of the shaft.

“Stuffing myself right in front of Saihara-chan? That’s sooo embarrassing,” Oma lilted, sliding slightly down the pillows to better present himself as he added more lubricant. Saihara stared at the white fingers sliding into his dusky hole. “Y’know, getting watched playing with myself like that.”

“But you’re doing it right now...”

“Hey, I am!” Oma slipped his fingers out of himself as though aghast. “I can’t believe you picked up on that. You really _are_ the Ultimate Detective!” Snickering to himself, Oma picked up the toy and smoothed lube along the length of one end. He looked eager to play with it, as though there were nothing intimidating about the long shaft at all. “Hmm,” he hummed, his voice going low and secretive, “so here’s something _else_ you can observe...”

Saihara watched in fascination as Oma twisted the bulb of it into himself in a slow, teasing motion, tilting his head back and exhaling in a long, satisfied sigh. “Is it good, Oma-kun?” Somehow, unwieldy as the toy was, Oma handled it as though it was no trouble at all.

“Mmm, it feels good...but it’s so lonely playing with it by myself,” Oma sighed, squirming restlessly against the cushions. “Does it do it for you when I talk like this?”

Saihara, on the verge of combustion after the combination of the visual with Oma’s low, airy voice, carefully avoided answering. “It’s embarrassing, isn’t it?”

“I’m not embarrassed by anything I say,” Oma murmured, sinking the shaft into himself bit by bit under Saihara’s rapt gaze. “Ever.”

“Ah, that’s definitely true,” Saihara conceded with a smile. “Can I…? He reached down and wrapped his hand around the rubbery shaft, gave it a gentle pull and push to watch part of it vanish inside, penetrating deeper. Oma let his hands settle on either side of his head, smiling up at Saihara.

“Feels good. Play with me more…”

“What do you want me to do?” He leaned forward and kissed Oma, continuing to thrust the toy rhythmically in and out of him as he slipped his tongue into Oma’s warm mouth and drank in his heavy breathing, swallowed down a soft moan that stoked the growing heat in his belly.

“I wanna see you take it too,” Oma breathed as soon as Saihara withdrew. His pretty hand moved down to curl around the rubbery shaft, holding it still. “I wanna watch it go in.”

Saihara looked at where it penetrated him, his dusky hole tight around it, the blissful look on Oma’s face. Oddly, watching Oma take it really had made it seem less intimidating. “Okay. I’ll try.” Saihara took the bottle and set to work lubing himself, shyly averting his gaze when he saw Oma watching.

“No faaair, I put on a great show for Saihara-chan and you’re hiding from me? Don’t be so shy.” Saihara blushed but obediently reclined, letting Oma get a good view of his fingers pressing into himself. He watched shamelessly, smiling as he leisurely fucked himself on the toy. “But I don’t dislike that about you, y’know.”

Saihara had no reply; he felt it increasingly, the deep satisfaction of being opened up, the growing appetite for more. He stretched himself on his fingers and swallowed down the urge to groan in satisfaction. “Saihara-chan’s hands are so much bigger than mine,” Oma sighed, watching almost reverently. “Looks like it feels good.”

“Yes,” he said softly, adding more lubricant to himself, pushing in again and again. “It feels really good, Oma-kun.”

“It’s gonna be fun getting fucked with me, right?” Oma’s bluntness went straight to Saihara’s cock; he took a deep breath, thrusting in and out with his fingers, feeling ready for more.

“Um, I hope so…” He lubed up the other end of the dildo, covering it thoroughly and finding the shaft bendable enough that he could easily arc it upward at an angle from where Oma held it tightly. He leaned back on his other arm as he angled it, pressing it against his own slicked hole. “Hold on to your end,” he said unnecessarily.

“Got it!” Oma promised. The bulb was hard, Saihara found, and the oval taper of it pushed easily into him; he squirmed a bit as he worked it into himself, the curve of the shaft pushing upward into his body, the bulb pressing hard against him from inside. “Ah,” he breathed, and glanced down at Oma on the other end.

“Wow.” Oma stared up at him, starry-eyed and beaming, one hand curled around the toy and the other lazily stroking his cock again as he watched. “Saihara-chan looks so pretty when he’s taking it...”

“Y-you...you too,” Saihara stammered, sinking it steadily into himself and lying down. He flexed his muscles around it, feeling the resistance at the other end where it connected him to Oma. The sensation was oddly intimate. He considered what to do with his legs, both raised at the knee and keeping the two of them apart; he raised his left leg over Oma’s leg, then slipped his right leg under Oma’s other leg, wriggling a little closer and groaning at the way it made him clench around the dildo penetrating steadily further into his body.

“See?” Oma asked breathlessly. “I knew Mister Detective could figure it out. Ready?”

“Yes,” Saihara said, relaxing his body around the toy. Oma rocked gently against him. The shaft pressed in a little further, deeper into him, and Saihara caught his breath in a gasp.

“C’mon, with me.” Saihara rocked back against him, a slow rhythm as he squirmed closer on the bed. It was too slow, a torturous pace, but before long he felt the soft flesh of Oma’s ass pressing against his own. “It’s really deep inside, huh?” Oma asked softly. “Hey, Saihara-chan…” Saihara craned upward and met his eyes from where he lay reclined on the cushions. He grinned and stroked one of Saihara’s upraised thighs, then tossed him a pillow.

“Ngh-!” Even the motion of Oma’s body as he threw the cushion jolted the dildo abruptly inside him. Oma’s lips parted in a gasp as Saihara caught the pillow, as though the same had happened to him. “Thank you,” he said as he caught his breath, placing the pillow beneath his own head.

“Feels kinda...close, doesn’t it?” Oma asked vaguely, moving against him again. Saihara knew what he meant; every little motion carried through, the shy rocking of Saihara’s own body in response and the rhythmic clench of Oma’s muscles. “But I don’t dislike that, either.”

“Could we...try it faster?” asked Saihara. He clenched his fingers in the sheets, half-frustrated by the maddeningly slow shifting of the toy as Oma moved against him. He felt almost as though he were floating, lost in the sensation of being connected so deeply. The feeling of the oval bulb pressing rhythmically against his inner walls as Oma pushed it into him was addictive; he moved back against Oma at the same tempo to get more of it, tensing his legs again and again, lips parting on a breathy noise as a particularly vigorous motion from Oma jostled the dildo inside him.

“Yeah, this is better…” Oma’s legs flexed on either side of him a little more desperately as they collided again and again with increasing force, the motion almost rough as the toy fucked into him and he pushed it into Oma, sparking delicious heat in his belly. Saihara heard his own breath, harsh in his ears as his body adjusted to the faster motion; his heart flipped into his throat as he heard Oma moan at a harder impact.

“Did that feel good?” he asked, his voice a little strained with the effort.

“Yeah, don’t stop-” Saihara craned his neck again to see Oma glazed over with pleasure, his eyes soft with it. He met Saihara’s gaze and moaned again, clutching at the sheets, his flushed cock bobbing with each impact. “Do it harder.”

Saihara gladly obliged, slamming his hips against Oma’s and crying out at how deep the force went, how he could feel it jostle Oma’s small frame even as it shoved hard into himself. “Yes,” Oma said in a voice like a sob, rocking himself back with equal force, “yes, yes, _yes_ -”

“ _Yes_ ,” he agreed, lightheaded, his cock aching with the need to be touched as the toy fucked into him again and again. "Oma-kun..." A quick glance confirmed that Oma was already there, his body clenching noticeably on the other end of the dildo as he desperately stroked himself. His face had flushed a beautiful color, pink splashed down the pale column of his throat to his chest, his shoulders high with tension and his face drawn with need.

“Oma-kun,” he repeated, overwhelmed by the sight and the repeated impact of Oma’s body. He was so far gone that he barely registered the brush of Oma’s hand against his own, but mindlessly he clutched and held tight, feeling Oma’s frame shaking as though he would come apart. He rocked back against Oma feverishly, feeling the plunge of the toy into his hole, the oval tip jolting hard and perfect inside him every time Oma rocked back and landed against his body. He moaned, writhing out of rhythm. “Oma-kun,” he gasped as he finally seized himself and jerked desperately at his own cock, “it’s so _much_ , Oma-kun, please-”

“Almost there, huh?” Oma panted. “Nishishi, it’s...it’s okay, Saihara-chan, just…” Saihara felt Oma’s hand tighten around his, his arm tense as though to pull Saihara even harder against him. “I wanna see Saihara-chan come, c’mon…” Saihara panted harshly, working his cock in a frantic motion as he slammed his body into Oma’s and shuddered into orgasm, crying out at each jolt of the toy inside him. He came in shuddering spurts across his own belly, hypersensitive and breathlessly shaking, unable to relax as the dildo continued relentlessly working at him.

“Ah! Ah, too much-” Oma stilled the motion of his body with obvious effort. His hand continued to work desperately at himself as Saihara carefully shifted up and away, sliding the toy out of his own body.

“Beautiful,” he breathed, his eyes bright. “Just a little more, Saihara-chan-” Saihara knelt before him and hastily leaned down, seizing the center of the shaft and working it back and forth into Oma as he took Oma’s flushed cock in his hand and then into his mouth, pushing Oma’s own hand away. Oma cried out in a shivery, cracked voice at the feeling of Saihara's welcoming mouth on him, his legs shaking, and it took only a minute of working the velvety skin of his dick before he let out a raw shriek and came helplessly. His fingers combed shakily, tenderly through Saihara’s hair as Saihara swallowed it down and carefully pulled the toy out of Oma’s sensitive body, setting it aside. "Wow..." Oma breathed.

“Oh,” Saihara said intelligently as Oma stilled on the bed, letting out a long, shaky breath. Saihara set the toy aside and reached for the tissues, cleaning the sticky mess from his stomach as Oma watched in evident satisfaction; he looked utterly spent, his expression glazed and blank with pleasure.

“See? It’s not that intimidating after all,” he said, drawing his legs gingerly up toward himself. "What did I tell you?"

“That _is_ what you told me,” he agreed in a daze. Recovering from the intensity and the weakness in his limbs, Saihara could feel the aching hollowness inside himself; he could already tell he would feel that burning soreness the next day. He wondered how Oma would feel. "Does it hurt, Oma-kun?" Oma shook his head, his deep breaths going shallower as he recovered from the exertion, his body relaxing into the cushions.

“It’s actually super fun, right? And to think, that’s just the first thing I’m introducing from my hope chest of evil. Just wait for what comes _next_ ,” Oma mumbled, his neutral expression giving way to a broadening smirk.

“There’s more?” Saihara asked in astonishment, throwing the crumpled tissues into the wastebasket near the bed.

“Nishishi…” Oma rolled over, wincing and smiling. “You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Other things in Oma's hope chest of evil include a full clown outfit, a rubber chicken, and every season of _Mystery Science Theater 3000_. Saihara really _does_ have no idea.


End file.
